<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tropius's Fruit by Hydrathos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656448">Tropius's Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos'>Hydrathos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Come, A Fuck Ton of Cum, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Vines used as tentacles?, just a little bit though, monster cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wants to have a day off. But with relaxation comes obliviousness, and with that comes unforeseen situations.</p><p>AKA Tropius is a big boy and wants to fuck. Enjoy ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tropius/Original Female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tropius's Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it!</p><p>Life's been wild, and I've been busy. Managed to whip this up for y'all. Don't worry, I'm still working on people's requests! I just don't have much time to do them, but I won't forget them ;)</p><p>(Also, I have a Hentai Foundry account set up, and I'd appreciate it if you guys comment stuff there too, since I'm just starting out as an author and I welcome the feedback)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, she promised, she would do nothing. Through the thick natural canopy above glimpses of a bright blue sky could be seen. The cool summer's breeze danced in the air with the faint hint of fresh berries and blooming flowers. The gentle trickling of a far-off stream, along with the soothing rustling of the multitude of leaves, gave the environment a calm atmosphere, perfectly suiting the plan for the day. For the first time in ages, the ground below her was forgiving and comfortable, the moss below aiding in cushioning her voluptuous body, as she laid there spread out, like a forest dwelling seastar. Her golden hair pooled halo-like around her delicate face, unknowingly drawing attention to her, the contrast between her and the earth tones surrounding large. Her black sweater hugged her rather large breasts that shuddered with each lazy breath, the hem ridding up as she tossed her head to the side, suddenly exposing her pale flat stomach and her small waist. Following the great and generous curve of her large hips was her skin-tight camo shorts, which left nothing to the imagination as they squeezed her backside and highlighted her feminine looks. Her bare legs, smooth and hairless despite her many days wondering the forest, were dappled from the stray beams of sunlight that snuck past the leafy roof. In short, Sarah was relaxed, very much so.</p><p>But with relaxation comes obliviousness, and with that comes the unknown. </p><p>Originally just a passerby, her unknown onlooker had stopped in curiosity at the sight. It was rare for humans to visit such parts of the forest, and as deep and untamed as it was, neither weak nor strong trainers traveled through. This, paired with the simple fact that the woman there was quite... fascinating to watch, lead to a second glance turning into a stare. Hidden by the copious ferns below and the low hanging foliage of above, the unknown watcher enjoyed the view until the sweet smell of fruit bathed the area. Pale yellow eyes drank in each dip of her lounging body, focusing on her ink lips, lightly parted, her lazy eyes, reminiscent of the sky above, slowly shutting. Absorbing her large breaths wobbling just so, the hem of her sweater teasing a view, though her melons rested just out of sight. Slowly but surely interest turned from innocent to more, and the fruity scent of the air became overwhelmingly sweet, the considerate cool breeze carrying it far and wide. Despite this, however, Sarah remained, only shifting onto her side as she curled up for an afternoon nap. For today was a day for nothing to happen, and by doing nothing, nothing should happen to her.</p><p>Of course, Sarah doesn't really have good luck, and today life was not going to give her a break. </p><p>Slowly, as to not disturb her, the onlooker stepped out from the shadows, leaning its long neck down as to not crinkle the leaves above. Thick sturdy legs ever so lightly grazed the tops of the fauna, the plants making no more than a whisper of noise. The creature drew closer still, the ability to leave diminishing the closer it got. The process was so slow that once the unknown observer shadowed her feminine form, the sun had hid behind the fluffy clouds and their was no difference from shadow to shade. This worked to the creature's advantage, long neck being able to lean down and stare at her from far less distance. Sarah barely noticed, completely missing her looming viewer as she reached her arms out and stretched, the hem of her black sweater finally, ever so carefully sliding upwards and teasing a view of her plump boobs that shook temptingly with each deep breath. Large green leaf-like wings quivered in delight and anticipation as the creature gazed down, a small green vine tugging just enough for the hem to 
 travel further upwards until, to great satisfaction of her observer, her breasts popped out with a great jiggle. </p><p>This though, Sarah noticed, and with a quiet muttered "fuck" she whipped her head to look around, ocean eyes wide with shock and a hint of panic as she reached to pull her hoodie back down. To her surprise, it refused to budge. And, again, to her astonishment, the once forest roof had been replaced with the cool light gray-ish tan made of smooth scales. Her eyes danced upon the sight, taking in the four sturdy legs holding up the beast, and the large leafy-wings. Turned to look down at her with a look of intrigue both genuine and lustful, the Tropius chirped at her in greetings. Her first reaction, of course, was to get up and leave. Very quickly. As it turned out, green vines had gently, but firmly, wrapped around her arms and legs, and known to her, had begin to remove her clothes. Her second reaction, the one she carried through, was to yelp in surprise. "WHAT, the ever loving FUCK, are you doing?" The pokemon merely grinned down at her and nudged her left boob with a vine, eyes watching it bounce with horny wonder. As her sweated was pulled over her head, messing up her golden hair, Sarah had time to look downwards and realized that what she had at first mistaken for a rather thick tail, was actually the beasts growing erection. </p><p>it throbbed with each heartbeat of the massive pokemon, a deep, almost ruddy brown in colour, long and thick, it reminded her of an over-stuffed sausage, girthier in the middle than tip or base. The head was fat and dripping, the slit leaking sweet smelling pre onto her stomach, and with mild curiosity and disgust, she scooped some up with her hand and brought it to her nose to smell it. It was like an over ripe peach, overwhelmingly sugary with a twang of sour, and syrupy in texture. The Tropius watched in arousal as some dripping onto her partly open lips, her delicate tongue flicking out to taste it automatically, Sarah seemingly forgetting the substance's origin as a look of pleasant surprise danced across her face. Not completely terrible, the pokemon's pre didn't taste as bad as she expected, early bordering on appreciating the salted honey taste. However, when she looked back down at the hard on the pokemon was sporting, she knew that going in for more would not be a good idea, as encouragement was not her goal. </p><p>Despite that, the pokemon was both encouraged enough and emboldened enough to take a step forward, and gently bring the pulsing head over to her pink lips, drops of pre falling onto her naked body, marking the path it took. The Tropius was watching her, long neck curled around to get a good look at the events taking place, his yellow eyes not completely uncaring, but also not exactly patient. She gasped as her body was dragged up into a better position, her clothes had been bundled together so that she could easily reach his large member while resting on top of them. The vines rested lightly on her limbs, but she knew that their softness was merely a guise. She turned to look the member, not having time to truly guess the size before the fat head was being pushed against her lips eagerly. Hesitantly, she stuck out her tongue, lapping up the copious amounts of pre. If this is all the Tropius wanted, Sarah wouldn't truly mind, his fluids not unlike honey. However, the more she licked and kissed, the more the pokemon wanted, and soon the light poked turned into mild thrusts, and with one poorly timed kiss of the slit and rut of the hips, the girthy tip popped into her mouth. </p><p>The pair paused, Sarah in hesitation and the Tropius in shook, which quickly turned into appreciation as a new vine came to rest on the back of her head, holding her fact to his tip. Her tongue swirled over the thick head, focusing on every pulsing vein she found, drawing out a pleased moan from the creature. During her administrations, her cheeks slowly filled up with pre, leading her to have to swallow, the sudden suction drawing a strangled moan from the grass type, and more cock being thrusted into her mouth. She went to continue with just her tongue, but when she didn't suck, the pokemon started to push in further, so with a quivering hand she reached up to stroke his throbbing cock, her hands unable to close around it, and sucked the head hard. She quickly started sucking before his huge cock reached the back of her throat, and the following huffs of pleasure and rocking of his hips told her that he was getting close. Her bobbed her head, tongue dipping into his leaking slit, swallowing another mouthful of pre. Her hands danced over the finger width veins that she could feel pulsing under her hands, drawing  more and more pleasure from the beast until his hips trusted forward and his head tilted back out of sight, taking a small step forward and cumming with a roar. His cock exploded with come, the thrust of his hips pushing it just enough into her throat that it poured down, thick and sticky, directly into her stomach. Of course that didn't stop her from having to swallow continuously around the rock hard cock, drawing moan after moan from the Tropius as he dumped into her.</p><p>The vines around her legs and arms had unwound as he came, the only thing stopping her from escaping was the vine pressing her face eagerly down on his massive rod, forcing her to accept his load, her eyes widening as she felt her stomach pool in warmth with his fruity seed. She rested a small hand on her stomach as the other one reached up to feel at his cock, with wonder feeling each spurt of fresh cum travel down the length and directly into herself. Seemingly minutes passed, though in reality it was mere seconds, as he came, her stomach hot and heavy as the last strong hit the back of her throat, sufficiently painting her insides milky white with his load. Frozen in post climax delight, the pokemon held her head there, the air still and sickeningly sweet. Eventually, as her vision started becoming dark and fuzzy, the pokemon pulled himself out, and Sarah, her lips bright pink and wet with escaped seed, took in a shuddering breath, coughing as she released it, gaining back a semblance of fresh air. She was on her hands and knees now, eyes closed as she faced the mossy forest floor, the pokemon standing over her proudly, a puddle of his fluids moisting both her forgotten clothes and the dirt below. Lemon eyes peered down at her in both satisfaction and curiosity, the pokemon's eyes lighting up in delight as he saw more holes to fill. </p><p>The pokemon maneuvered around her, log-like cock swinging with his actions as he repositioned himself from her head to her sizable ass, the creature taking thrill at the view of his desperately throbbing member compared to her small body. He sighed in delight, drinking in the moment as he rested his cock onto the small of her back, the fat bulbous tip smearing pre over her naked form, joyfully appreciating how dominating the position was. Under him, Sarah chocked back a yelp, her face morphing into shock at the sudden addition of weight on her, feeling in uncomfortable detail just how large and ready he really was. Ever so slowly the tip dragged down, pressing into her large ass, slipping into the crack before pushing back inwards, Sarah letting out a sigh of relief as it slide back up to the small of her back. Again it slide downwards, leaving a sticky trail of thick pre that nearly sparkled in the light, heading down, down, down until it reached her pussy lips, coating her entire  crack and folds with layer after layer of fluid. Steadily his actions became more demanding, Sarah rocking in time with his rhythm to delay the inevitable. And with a sharp intake of breath from her, and a deep growled moan from the pokemon, his cock finally caught on a hole. Her boobs swung as his cock pushed into her, her hole too tight to truly let it in, popping out and rocketing upwards. The force of the action pushed her down onto her knees and elbows, her wide hips and ass sticking up in the air irresistibly, the new position unknowingly aiding the pokemon in his goal; To bury himself balls deep inside her.</p><p> She screwed her eyes shut as the pokemon repositioned himself, the fat, twitching head of his huge member pressing against her hole, ever so slowly wedging itself into the folds. From her new vantage, the blonde was able to get a full look at the sheer size of the pokemon's member, and it was nothing short of huge. Easily 16 inches long, and likely longer given the odd angle, it was as girthy as her clenched fist at both the base and the head, but it bulged out like a sausage in the middle, twice the width of her arm, though as it pulsed and throbbed in the sweetened air, she doubted it wouldn't grow more. She braced herself, as she felt the head treacherously enter her, forcing her tight passage to expand to accept him. He groaned in the air, muscle-bound sturdy legs pushing himself in deeper, and deeper, and deeper, inch by girthy inch shoved in. She clenched her hands and pressed her forehead against the cool floor, tongue darting out to lick her swollen pink lips as he finally reached her womb. Of course, there was more cock to go, and the Tropius knew that he had to have it inside her, the pokemon barely able to stop his hips from pounding into her, body nearly shaking as he ever so slowly pulled outwards, head resting just inside, before slamming into her with a loud thwack. She yelped, the head of his cock shoving against her cervix harshly as the pokemon pushed and pushed and pushed until her impossibly tight hole was stretched to accept him by force. She groaned at the sensation of being so full, a hand sneaking around to feel at her stomach, a small whine leaving her open mouth at the growing lump as the Tropius plunged in further. </p><p> Her folds nearly burned at the stretch, the veins of his steel hard member pushing into her tunnel, Sarah able to feel each pulse, practically feel his heartbeat inside her as he rocked his hips to wiggle himself in deeper, pleasure emanating from the beast with each forceful thrust inwards. His copious amounts of pre helped lube him up, allowing his cock to steadily enter her impossibly tight womb, the pokemon taking a step forward to work in further. His self control was wavering, Sarah could tell, his hips started to rut and his eyes, which he had to lean his head around to watch her with excitement, had glazed over in arousal and lifted out of view. Each ram of his hips pushed her into the ground, the lump in her stomach increasing in size, Sarah able to feel him as he finally was reaching the last few inches. She screwed her ocean eyes up and pushed her ass back into him as he thrust, getting it over with as the last of his cock slammed inside of her, his balls, which she only just realized were absolutely gigantic, pressing up demandingly against the back of her thighs. A loud grown left the grass type as the entirety of his huge cock was wrapped impossibly tight in her nearly impenetrable hole. His wings fluttered in delight as he started up, slow and steady, and incredibly powerful thrusts wracked her body, her boobs swinging with his momentum, pressing against the ground and pooling out on either side of her. She yelped with each full hilt of the pokemon, the power behind his steady pounding leading to her bouncing ass to redden, and her thighs to turn bright pink as they repeatedly were slammed into with his heavy balls. </p><p> The forest around the pair was dark, the sun hiding behind thick clouds, the dense canopy of trees further shadowing their surroundings. The air was bordering on pungent with the smell of sweet fruits and honey radiating from the horny pokemon, small flowers previously nonexistent blooming around them, causing the Tropius's eyes to dilate in further arousal. His hips sped up, thrusts nearly brutal in their strength as he pounded into her, in and out, in and out, in and out, his balls tightening as he grew closer. Small green vines expertly emerged from his body to wrap around her small waist, pulling her body into his cock with each thrust, Sarah coughing in surprise as her body was lifted from the ground. Her arms dangled on either side of her massive breasts, swinging with the pace the grass type set, and her legs were pushed outwards to accommodate his huge girth and large balls, which swung and slapped into her with each passion-filled rut. All Sarah could hear was the grunts and groans of pleasure and the sound of flesh hitting soft flesh, feel both how he pressed into her on the outside, and how he throbbed and pulsed on the inside, feeling his heartbeat like her own through the thick powerful veins of his member. Her vision swimmed with the swinging forest ground below, her globes bouncing wildly as the massive pokemon ploughed into her, his grunts of effort increasing as his legs dug into the ground, putting more of his weight into his hammering hips. Another pair of vines, four in total, wrapped around her waist, with yet another to get leverage from her shoulders that sneakily wrapped around her jiggling basketball sized melons to play with them, pushing him impossibly deep into her, stretching her out, the outline of his cock clear through her stomach. </p><p> And finally, with one last smash of his hips, he erupted inside. The vines pulled her around him like a hand around a fleshlight, pulling and pulling despite having no more cock to cram into her, sealing her hole up so non of his load could escape. He poured into her like a river, his balls bouncing and working against her thighs, Sarah able to feel how they pulsed, feel each huge string travel from the base to the tip to rocket inside, coating her insides with his sickly sweet fluids, pump her full of his potent seed. The roar of delight rang in her ears, his hips jerking against hers as he filled her up, and when she felt more full than she ever had in her life, she looked down. Her mouth dropped open in shock, able to see through the canyon between her sizable boobs, the outline of his cock steadily disappear, replaced with gallon after gallon of sticky thick cum. She groaned and her eyes rolled back, her body being filled until she looked 6 months pregnant, and then 7 months, then 8, and finally, with a sigh of relief from the blonde and aroused delight from the Tropius, 9 months pregnant when his load finally tapered off to a stop. The vines around her waist had adjusted to the new size of her distended form, still pressing her needily down onto his cock, which failed to soften. The vines wrapped around her breasts flicked her nipples, tugging and squeezing and kneading her giant boobs continuously as the forest around them began to lighten up, the sun peaking out from the clouds.</p><p> At first she was relieved, hopefully the brighting atmosphere would not only light up the trees and other plants, but also her day. However, luck didn't work in her favour. Instead of having the Tropius leave her and go off into the great wilderness, the greatness of the wilderness was bestowed to the beastly pokemon. And by that, Sarah remembered that Tropius's tend to have an ability that powers them up in the sun. And before this point she would have thought it only increased their battle power, but that was wrong. Very wrong. </p><p> Instead of just being stronger battle wise, the pokemon grew stronger sexually too, the pokemon throwing his head back in pleasure as his cock pulsed larger inside of her, the 16 inches growing to 17, to 19, more and more as Sarah whined at the sensation, her legs being forced apart as his cock grew thicker too, exceeding the firth of a wine bottle. The vines pressed her down into him, forcing his cock to grew inside her, which was basically his cock forcing her to accommodate his immense size whether she wanted to or not. Still throbbing larger, the grass type started to rock into her, his ball jiggling against her as he let her body massage his mushrooming head,  engorging member, swelling base. She wiggled, pierced on his gigantic cock 22 inches long now and still twitching thicker. His scaled stomach pressed against her back, another set of vines coming to hold her, with a ninth slithering into her mouth, playing with the bulge his cock made in her stomach. With the vines he swung her body on his cock, his hips quivering with effort to draw the pleasure out as much as he could, but as the Tropius noticed more clouds heading towards the sun, he started up, sudden and harsh.</p><p> With only the burning goal of dumping his load inside her, pump her full, the intense need to breed her, the pokemon thrust into her, hard and fast. His hammering hips paired with the vines aiding her body in massaging his engorged length lead to him quickly moaning in pleasure, grunts of aroused delight filling the air. His pace was bruising, her intensely jiggling ass turning bright red under his administrations, sinking into her over and over. His eyes closed and his body shook, blood burning hot with orgasmic pleasure and instinctive need, the entire world melting away until it was just his mighty cock being hugged and squeezed and massaged and stroked with this delightfully tight wet hole, his balls bouncing and tightening in preparation, begging for release. The slams of skin hitting skin permeated the air, the rhythm of his cock pounding and hammering in and out, in and out, in and out filling Sarah's head and body, the steady thrumming becoming all she knew. The vines twisted and played with her breasts, growing rougher as their objective was forgotten in the pokemon's goal to breed her completely. She groaned as she felt his cock expand even further, the head mushrooming out, huge and thick and fat, copious amounts of pre flooding into her, lubing the cock up, allowing him to speed up further. In his desperation, big beads and large globs of his previous load spilled out, dripping down her long smooth legs and onto the muddy ground below. </p><p> With a few more smashes of his hips, plunging his now 24 inch cock as deep inside her as possible, using his vines to pull her as impossibly into his hips as he could, he exploded into her with an ear piercing roar, balls tightening against her, her legs being forced apart so the balls could press against her folds, the pokemon practically trying to shove his balls into her with how much he was pulling her into him.  She groaned as she felt the first spurt, traveling up the cock lick a large bubble of water in a hose, up to the fat bulbous tip and firing into her. The Tropius turned her on his cock to further milk himself, but with the speed and pure volume of his load, Sarah would, if she could think, say he needn't at all do such a thing. However, Sarah could not think, as her entire world at the moment consisted of his massive cock wedged deep inside her body, and her body expanding and filling up, her womb being forced, due to the immense girth of him acting like a plug, beyond full capacity. he swelled with his load, slowly and steadily, the large bulge of his cock disappearing under the gallon upon gallon, the pure ocean of cum he was pumping into her. She let out a low moan, the immense fullness making her body burn in such a unique way, the sickly sweet scent coming from the Tropius acting as an aphrodisiac of sorts, leading to her own great, although buried under the pokemon's own, pleasure. She yelped in surprise at the sensation, her body quivering, the grass type still pumping into her, his balls steadily shrinking, as she came. </p><p> Her head hung as her body ran out of steam, the vine that had been playing with her tongue slithered back out, blonde hair falling like a waterfall around her tired face. The pokemon growled in pleasure as the last of his orgasm played out, her body looking pregnant with twins once he was done. The vines around her lazily massaged her body on his member, his balls letting out the last few squirts every few seconds until she finally felt him start to soften. With a moan his cock shrank inside her, her cervix trembling in relief as the stretch lessened as he went from 24 inches, to 22, to 20, to 16 inches, his girth becoming a far more manageable width of her wrist. With a jolt, she felt a sudden gush of cum start to leave her body as he slid himself out and laid her down on the ground, spreading her clothes onto the ground and gently laying her down on top of them, like a mimicry of her own relaxed position of before.</p><p> He left her there, thick globs of cum oozing out from her used hole, womb stuffed and body wet with his slick seed as Sarah slipped into unconsciousness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats on making it to the end. I have a ton of more stuff that you could read, if you aren't tired yet ;)</p><p> </p><p>Guess who lost their discord account? This ding dong. I'm making a new one though, so that's funky, don't have any contacts anymore though lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>